


One Shot: Nurses Do It Better

by brownskinsugarplum76



Category: Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: British, Drinking, F/M, Hotel Sex, Interracial Relationship, Marijuana, Nurses, One Shot, Reunion Sex, Rock Stars, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownskinsugarplum76/pseuds/brownskinsugarplum76
Summary: Robert reunites with a partner who has become a nurse and receives some TLC from her.





	One Shot: Nurses Do It Better

Robert took another pull of the joint and stared into space. Zena was late, according to the alarm clock in the bedroom the last time he got up to look. He hated waiting, even though she was worth the wait. He wished he owned a watch in that moment, so he could stop pacing back and forth in the suite to check the time, but the only thing circling his wrist under the flowy sleeve of his white poet blouse was his usual silver cuff.

He thought back to his first encounter with Zena a couple of years before. She was in the front row the first night in Chicago, and the two of them couldn’t keep their eyes off of each other. He stooped to briefly hold her hand, which she grazed over his thigh right before he stood and danced away. He made his interest known, and Cole had her delivered at the end of the concert. She was a chocolate-hued vision in a tight sweater minidress and knee-high platform boots. Their ride back to the hotel was a satisfying affair, with her assaulting his lap with a ravenous mouth, he recalled.

There was more of the same back at the hotel with Zena, no lovemaking that first time, just insistent fucking. Against the wall, just inside of the suite; there was no time for niceties. He had replayed the steamy scene in his mind on more than one occasion with fond memories.

She then stayed with him during the band’s few days there. There were short daytime stretches of exploring the city together, and long nights during which the foreplay started with backstage stolen moments and ended with quiet, clandestine nooks at rowdy parties or no-holds-barred rendezvous back at the hotel. There were also contemplative conversations upon awakening, ones that bound them tighter by shared interests and beliefs. There was one blessed break day at the end of the stand, the day before Robert left, which they used to do a combination of these things. 

They parted ways after that string of days, though not without phone conversations and letters here and there over the interim.

Now, Robert crouched forward from his perch on top of the sofa, where he sat with his feet on the cushions and his back against the wall, and he crushed the joint’s smoulder out in the ashtray. He took another sip of wine from the glass on the coffee table. He carefully sat it down before climbing back to the makeshift seat that enabled him to stretch out his long legs.

He had learned on their first night together that Zena was starting nursing school; she’d let him know on a much later call that she had graduated and started working at a hospital. Her shift was what was keeping her now. He couldn’t be too angry at her when he knew her work was so vital, but he was in need of some healing hands from his favorite lady in the city, and he didn’t want to wait any longer to see her.

He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. _She’s still coming… She said she would. Her job is just much less flexible… Be patient._ He dug his toes into a sofa cushion, grimacing at the rough, floral-print fabric that must’ve been sold at a special rate, he thought, because all the hotels across the country seemed to use some variation of it. His mind wandered to the party mayhem he was undoubtedly missing in Bonzo’s suite while he waited. But when he briefly toyed with the idea of abandoning his room for time with his friend and whoever caught his eye there, he realized that anyone he met there could not give him the satisfaction and peace that he felt with Zena. The feeling of being with her was one that he still remembered after months apart and many other women in many other cities who may have taken her place in his bed, but never in his heart.

As his reverie progressed to gleeful anticipation and thoughts on how the night and the next three days might progress, a gentle knock graced the door.

He smiled and knew it was her, as no one in or supporting the band was ever so tentative, so polite. He ambled to the door, smoothing his open shirt and shaking out his hair with a quick head toss.

“My sweet Zena!” His broad, guileless grin when he saw her was as bright as the spotlight that shone on him during Stairway to Heaven. “It’s been delightful to have kept in touch and heard your voice, but nothing can compare to seeing my lovely goddess face to face.” He embraced her tightly while she stood at the threshold of the suite. He gave her an uncharacteristically chaste kiss, keeping some feelings close to himself. _It sounded with the last call that she still felt the same about me, about us, but who knows?_

“Robert! It’s been too long. You still look as good, and still have an irresistible way with words at your disposal,” she said, still inside his arms, kissing him in a way that let him know he had nothing to fear. He beamed brighter, if that was possible.

She gently pressed a hand on his bare chest. “Excuse me, baby,” she said, smiling and looking around him, into the room.

“Right. Sorry, love.” He chuckled and stepped aside for Zena to enter.

“On the way with words, I’ve had a bit of practice, writing like a bloody madman after my accident, you know?” he replied, closing the door.

“I know… My goodness… That chunk of recuperation time… I really wish I could have flown out to see you in Malibu.”

“There’s no rest for a weary nurse, love. You were just getting started, established. I understood.”

“My schedule was hell… It still is, a little, but I’ve gotten used to the long shifts and the challenge of trying my hardest to step out of the patients’ worries and back into just my worries when I get home from work…” she paused. “But all that resting and writing must’ve paid off; from what I’ve read, you’ve hit your stride again.”

“It just goes to show the value of being in the capable hands of a good doctor… Or nurse…” he said and winked.

She looked down at her nurse’s uniform. “I didn’t want your first glimpse of me in all this time to be in this,” she said, “but there were lots of fires to put out tonight. I was already running late, and I didn’t want to waste the time once your driver showed up.”

“It’s OK darlin’. I’m just glad you were able to steal away tonight, and for the next few days. But I must say it is kind of sexy to see you in your uniform and think of you doing your part to beat back all the wounds and diseases, and helping to put patients at ease. My lovely Z, taking no prisoners when the bacteria and fevers attack…”

She twirled in the uniform, her figure giving the fitted, A-line, mock-neck dress more life than it had ever dreamed of during its humble beginnings on a hanger.

He whistled in appreciation. “If all the nurses look like you these days, I might need to have another emergency soon,” he quipped, approaching Zena, caressing the back of her head and drawing her in before parting her pouty lips with his tongue. She grasped his face and held on for dear life as he proceeded to kiss her the way he had wanted to when she had shown up, clearly stating every nuance of his passion and longing for her.

 _It feels like no time has passed… That’s a good sign._

Robert found himself grinning foolishly again when they separated, but he didn’t care. “Your hair,” he started, commenting on what was probably her biggest change. She had cut her previous, voluminous Afro down to a smaller one.

“I needed a look that would be quick and give me less fuss for the job. What do you think?”

“I love it, and how it shows off your cheekbones and those pretty eyes. But I rather think you’d still look hot even if you were bald like the bird on those Ohio Players album covers.” He gave her another long, searing kiss that was intended to make up for all their time apart.

“You’ve filled out a bit… Quite the delicious grown man now… I like it.”

“My new and improved husky coquette look,” he said, taking a bow and laughing. “How about some wine, love?” he asked, gesturing to the glass-top coffee table, where the port sat on ice.

“I’d love some,” she said, sitting down to remove her shoes. She had finished removing her stockings by the time Robert gave her the drink–he had been delayed by his gaze on her, lost in memories and fantasizing about the future. _I’m so glad she came, and I’m really glad it’s not weird between us at all._

“I’ll be right back,” he said, cupping a hand to her face and brushing her lips with his again.

She took a sip and sighed. Not surprisingly, the suite offered few hints of who Robert was in his time offstage, but she did spy his leather-bound notebook on the coffee table, the same one he had the last time. He had shown her some of his favorite handwritten lyrics–some written in substantial streams of thought without blemish, while others areas evolved following second or third attempts, after previous ideas were lightly scratched out or erased. Now, the pages appeared to be slightly warped, as though they had gotten wet at some point, and the satin sliver of bookmark was almost at the far end of the book. Just like its owner, it had been through some rough times, but it still contained untold quantities of beauty and mojo.

She drank all the wine, then sat the empty glass down and relit the joint with the lighter she found on the table. She took a pull and closed her eyes.

Robert walked back into the living room, shaking a flat, rectangular box in his hand. “This is for you.”

She opened her eyes when he sat next to her on the couch. He presented the box to her with a twinkle in his eyes.

“How beautiful! And thoughtful,” Zena said as she opened the box and found a simple silver necklace with a silver caduceus pendant on it. “This is perfect.”

Robert picked up the necklace, opened the clasp, and closed the necklace around her neck. “I’m proud of you, Z,” he murmured, embracing her and nuzzling against her neck.

“Thank you,” she said back, softly, with a gentle grin on her face.

He began caressing her long legs. “You must be tired after your day, yeah?” He patted his thigh, inviting her to shift her legs to his lap. She complied, and he began to rub her feet as she smoked some more.

“Oh, that feels fantastic!” she said, closing her eyes again. He kneaded the pads of her feet, then trailed a finger down the length of each foot.

“Mmmmm, I sure did miss your hands, Robert… And before you ask, yes, I missed other parts of you, too. More than words can say.”

“You know me well.” He chuckled as he continued with the massage. “I’m not on my feet at the concerts anywhere as long as you are from day to day, but I have been tempted to ask some unsuspecting lass to soothe my feet before moving on to other parts of my anatomy.” He winked but grimaced inside as the words tumbled out of his mouth. _She knows about other girls, but maybe don’t make it so obvious, mate?_

She laughed before teasing him. “You mean to say you’ve been leaving some royal treatment on the table, Prince Robert? What were you thinking?” She laughed some more. “Honestly, though, I’ve been fantasizing for a long time about taking care of you again. And I can’t wait to do it tonight.”

“Nonsense, Z!” I’ve missed you, and you’ve had a long day. I’m here to take care of all of your needs… All of them.”

“Maybe later, but for now, let your favorite nurse put you at ease.”

“Very well, darlin’. Who am I to reject an appointment with the sexy and astoundingly capable Nurse Zena?” He grinned and slouched into the couch.

“Actually, sit up for me, Mr. Plant?”

He sat up, and she removed his shirt and his pants. He settled back into the sofa and she removed her uniform and straddled his lap.

“I remember buying these for you,” he said, looking at the burgundy lace panties and bra that she had fallen in love with at Saks Fifth Avenue. He fingered the fabric at her hips. It was early afternoon on their last day together, he recalled. He had joined her in the empty, unattended dressing room for a private fashion show, which led to a striptease and then a game of being as quiet as possible when she sat on his lap on the wooden dressing room bench and took his impatient cock with ease.

She brought his attention back to the present when she caressed his arm, pausing to examine the ugly scar near his elbow.

“It doesn’t give me as much trouble now, but at first I couldn’t extend my arm as well,” he explained.

“We can’t have anything get in the way of you holding your microphone out to the audience so they can sing along, can we?” she said, littering the area with a series of slow kisses.

He closed his eyes and purred softly.

She glided her hands up his arms, shoulders, and neck and wound her fingers into his soft curls. “How about your ankle? Your walking?”

He opened his eyes to respond. “Right as rain, dearest Z. I’m long gone from the wheelchair and brace, never to return. It’s good enough for me to get back on the soccer pitch, to wiggle my hips on stage, and to wow you with my strength and creativity during our physical activity to come,” he said with a wink and a devilish grin, before closing his eyes again.

“Mmmmm… I can’t wait to witness your rehabilitation, that’s for sure…” She graced his mouth with a languid kiss and then teased her tongue inside of his mouth.

A hum sounded at the back of his throat as she continued, and he traced circles on her back with his fingers. She added a purr of her own to the gentle sounds floating in the air of the room, then continued to lavish kisses on him and nipped at his neck just above his etched, linked choker necklace.

She traced a finger down the lightning bolt pendant on his second necklace as she continued kissing down his body. “Nice charm,” she said.

“It came from the same place as yours,” he replied in a soft voice.

She flicked her tongue over one of his nipples and a grazing thumb over the other. He opened his eyes as he squirmed on the sofa.

Unable to sit idly, he put a thumb to her clit and massaged her on top of the lace and her spreading wetness. _Positively dripping… She won’t last all the way down to my cock…_

A moan escaped her lips as she continued down his body. As Robert predicted, his touch superseded her desire to please him, causing her to freeze and stiffen with her head on his chest. She began to grind into his insistent finger, moaning into his chest some more.

“That’s right, Z. Let it come to you, darlin’.”

Though she was weak and on the edge, his coaxing had the opposite reaction.

“Nice try, Robert, but I meant it. I’m taking care of you,” she said, catching her breath.

She stood and removed her lingerie. “But maybe there’s a compromise I can make…” She went back to her post on his lap, straddling him on her knees. She guided his fully blossomed cock inside of her and braced her hands on his broad shoulders. They both sighed at the connection, the reunion within the reunion that they both had been waiting for.

“Nurse’s orders? I can’t argue then…” He groaned as he matched his pace to hers.

“Let’s not be strangers so long the next time, yeah?” he said. His eyes tonight were the blue of an evening ocean, and he punctuated his request by staring thoughtfully, but intently, into her honey brown eyes.  
“I’d like that.”

He clutched her ass as she swiveled her hips on his lap, her motions at a comfortable pace. Part of him wanted to pick up the pace, to fuck all of his feelings into her at once, and then do it again, and again, and again, as many times as possible, so she knew for sure, and to shore up her memory for their next stretch of time apart. But the part of him that won out needed this one moment in front of him to continue for as long as possible: the deep concentration of her gaze, her parted lips and the way she sipped the air with them to fuel her carefree, adoring lovemaking, her rich skin tone, the soft bounce of her full breasts. _This feels right. She belongs here, with me, for as long as forever really lasts in my crazy fishbowl of a life._

He savored her tightness around him, her wetness, admired her work as she continued her thrusting, varying her movements. Deep, shallow, fast, slow, she kept him guessing. He gasped and bit his lip as the tension began to build precipitously in his body. And then he began to return her thrusts with a commanding set of his own, with more urgency.

“Patience, Mr. Plant,” she said with a series of chiding clicks of her tongue and a wry smile. He stopped his interference straight away. He had seen that look before, and he recalled that it usually led somewhere worth going, worth waiting for.

She continued, thrusting harder and speeding up her pace. She tightened her grip on his shoulders, slightly digging her nails into his golden skin.

“Yes, Z! Yes! Yes, love…” Those were the last words he spoke, before sounds took over as his expression. 

Moans and grunts sputtered out of his open mouth as he continued to lose control. His eyes closed again, tightly, and his hands tightened to fists on the sofa cushions to either side of her, while his chest rose and fell sharply with ragged breaths that rushed out of his open mouth.

Zena seemed to gain strength from his loss of composure as she pressed on, her riding brisk but precise, exactly where she needed to be for both of them. Soon she was slowly drowning in the sensations like Robert, arching her back and crying out as her control floated away, as space and time dissolved, as always seemed to happen to them at this point.

Her body began to pulse uncontrollably, and Robert sympathetically tensed. Her climax ripped through her body, and as she collapsed against his chest, he seized hard, with a series of violent spasms signaling the end for him as howled ecstatically.

“Darling Zena… You’ve come home to me, at one of my many homes on the road. And I must say, this is the best house call I’ve had in quite some time.” he quipped moments later. He kissed her forehead and embraced her gingerly, so as not to disrupt the tremors of pleasure still wracking her body. “Welcome back.”


End file.
